Freddy Fazbear Adventures: The New Rival In Town
by MatchMaker Amethyst
Summary: It was just a typical summer day until the Teen Fazbear Quarete discovered a new restaurant gets built across the street of their restaurant. The teens want to get some ice cream from there, but Grandpa Goldy Freddy believes the place is dangerous and forbids them ever to go near or enter it. Too bad the teens didn't heed his warnings and went into the restaurant.
1. Chapter 1

Freddy Fazbear Adventures: The New Rival in Town

By: Matchmaker Amethyst

My 17th birthday has finally come. It would get so much better if I celebrate with a fanfiction. And I'm glad I'm doing it. This story takes two weeks after Chica came back (read about it in my FFA: TO fanfiction if you don't know.) And as always the appearances of the characters are in Adrikoneko-Mizuro form.

Freddy Fazbear the 7th (aka. Freddy): His child appearance will be Human Toy Freddy, and his teen appearance will be Human Freddy. He's 10 in child form and 16 in teen form. He's the son of Freddy Fazbear the 6th and Frederica Fazbear, grandson of Freddy Fazbear the 5th (aka. Grandpa Golden Freddy) and heir to The Freddy Fazbear's Pizza Family Restaurant. He's naïve, kind, charming, happy, musical, curious, playful, adventurous, has leadership, caring and brave. He's the leader of the 5th Generation Fazbear Quartet. He's best friends with Bonnie Bunny 7th, Foxy Fox 7th, and Chica Chicken 7th. But when he reached his teen years, he fell in love with Chica and started a love square for her with Bonnie and Foxy. Freddy 7th was born in 2002.

Bonnie Bunny the 7th (aka. Bonnie): His child appearance will be Human Toy Bonnie except his eyes are like Human Bonnie's and his teen appearance will be Human Bonnie. He's 9 in child form and 15 in teen form. He's the son of Bonnie Bunny the 6th and Brenda Bunny and heir to the Bunny Music Store. He's naïve, kind, relaxed, happy, musical, curious, playful, adventurous, caring, brave, interment and music expert and has excellent strength. He's the brawn of the 5th Generation Fazbear Quartet. He's best friends with Freddy Fazbear 7th, Foxy Fox 7th, and Chica Chicken 7th. But when he reached his teen years, he fell in love with Chica and started a love square for her with Freddy and Foxy. Bonnie 7th was born in 2003.

Chica Chicken the 7th (aka. Chica): Her child appearance will be Human Chica except with blush on her cheeks and eyes are blue, and her teen appearance will be Human Toy Chica except without blush. She's 8 in her child form and 14 in her teen form. She's the daughter of Chica Chicken the 6th and Charles Chicken and heir to the Chicken Bakery. She's naive, kind, sweet, tight, cute, beautiful, sassy sometimes, curious, playful, adventurous, karate-trained, caring, brave, can bake and energetic. She's the backbone of the 5th Generation Fazbear Quartet. She's best friends with Freddy Fazbear 7th, Bonnie Bunny the 7th and Foxy Fox 7th. She has a childhood secret crush on Freddy the 7th. She sees Bonnie 7th and Foxy 7th as friends. Chica 7th was born in 2004.

Foxy Fox the 7th (aka. Foxy): His child and teen appearance will be Human Foxy. Except in his child appearance: he doesn't have a hook, no eyepatch and with rosy cheeks. He's 11 as a child and 17 as a teen. He's the son of Foxy Fox the 6th and Fiona Fox and heir to the Fox Costume Inc. He's naïve, kind, imagination minded, happy, musical, curious, playful, adventurous, caring, brave, smart, intelligent and well-prepared. He's the brains of the 5th Generation Fazbear Quartet. He's best friends with Freddy Fazbear the 7th, Bonnie Bunny the 7th and Chica Chicken the 7th. But when he reached his teen years, he fell in love with Chica and started a love square for her with Freddy and Bonnie. Foxy 7th was born in 2001.

Circus Baby: She is 16 years old and born in 2002. She has the same look and personality. She's delightful and kind to her friends, children, customers, and employees. She loves to sing and dance. She is mean to the people of her main business rival: The Freddy Fazbear's Pizza Family Restaurant. She fell in love with Freddy Fazbear the 7th at first sight. She flirts with him and never noticed that he never liked her back, and she's his arch-enemy. She's very jealous at Chica Chicken the 7th, thus making her as her arch enemy and arch love rival. She's best friends with Ballora and Mangle. Friends with Ennard, Funtime Freddy and Funtime Foxy. Boss of Bidybabs and she respects her boss; Springtrap Rabbit. She never noticed that Ennard has a massive crush on her. She's the leader of her group and co-boss of her restaurant.

Ballora Ballerina: She is 18 years and born in 2000. She has the same look and personality. She's mature, brilliant, has a taste for fashion and can be a bit bossy. She has excellent knowledge about ballet and is the boss of her Minireenas. She's best friends with Circus Baby and Mangle. Friends with Funtime Freddy, Funtime Fox, and Ennard. She respects her boss; Springtrap Rabbit. She's the brains of her group, and she's archenemy with Chica in fashion.

Funtime Freddy: He is 15 years old and born in 2003. He has the same look and personality. He's a very imaginative mind and a birthday expert. He uses his puppet; Bon-Bon as his girlfriend; which creeps everyone out. He's best friends with Ennard and Funtime Foxy. He's friends with Circus Baby, Ballora and Mangle. He's the only member in his group who can't understand Funtime Foxy's sign language. He can help Ennard win Circus Baby's heart. His arch-enemy is Bonnie Bunny the 7th. He hated when Bonnie said Bon-Bon is nothing but a puppet. He respects his boss; Springtrap Rabbit.

The White Fox Twins: Funtime Foxy and Mangle. Both of them born in 2001, gender-confused and both 17 years old.

-Funtime Foxy: He has the same look and personality. He can be shy and quiet when he's not around with familiar faces. He's the older brother of the Twins. He's born muted, so the only way he can commutate is by writing and sign-language. He's best friends with Funtime Freddy and Ennard. Friends with Ballora and Circus Baby. He's archenemies with Foxy Fox the 7th because his sister; Mangle is crushing on him. He respects his boss; Springtrap Rabbit and he's a boy party planner.

-Mangle: She has the same look and personality. She's adventurous and the younger sister of the Twins. She fell in love with Foxy Fox the 7th at first sight. So, she always flirts with him, despite her brother's annoyance. She's a girl party planner. She respects her boss Springtrap Rabbit and is best friends with Ballora and Circus Baby.

Ennard: He has the same look and personality. He's the head security of the Circus Baby's Pizza World and inventor of the Minireenas and Bidybabs. He is kind and helpful to his friends and had a substantial secrete crush on Circus Baby. He views Freddy Fazbear the 7th as his archenemy and love rival of Circus Baby. He lets Funtime Freddy and Funtime Foxy help him winning Circus Baby. He is severe and protective on his job and can sense an intruder entering the property.

Freddy Fazbear the 5th (aka Grandpa Golden Freddy): He looks like Goldy Freddy in Adrikonelo-Mizuiro form in his young and older form. But in his older form: he's bald except his hair is on the sides of his head and it's gray, has an imperial gray mustache, and has a brown walking cane. He's kind and supportive to his family. He tells family stories to his grandson; Freddy Fazbear the 7th. But Grandpa Golden Freddy has a secret; a very dark secret. When things go wrong, Grandpa Golden Freddy would blame on Freddy 6th and hits him with his cane. Grandpa Golden Freddy was born in 1962.

SpringBonnie Bunny/ Springtrap Rabbit: He's the grand uncle of Bonnie Bunny the 7th and uncle of Bonnie Bunny the 6th. Back in the past, he looks like SpringBoonie, but now he seems like Springtrap. He escaped from the prison to get revenge on his family, the Fazbears, the Foxs and the Chickens. He changed his name from SpringBonnie to Springtrap, so won't get caught. He's the boss of Circus Baby's Pizza World. He wants to get revenge by destroying the Fazbear Pizzeria Business and stealing all of their customers. People say he murdered his children: in the Pizzeria, but there's something more into the story. He has the same personality. He treats his employees well and never told him about his secret past. He was born in 1965.

Freddy the 6th and Frederica Fazbear: Freddy the 6th looks his son in his teen form except he has an imperial brown mustache. When Freddy the 6th was a child, he looked like his son's child form except he has a big bandage on his face. Frederica has tan skin, light brown hair, blue belle eyes, and wears red lipstick. She wears a simple pale red dress, brown oven mittens, a white apron with "PARTY" on it and red flat heels. Freddy 6th was born in 1982 and Frederica was born in 1983. They're kind, supportive and caring to their son. Although they're busy with the restaurant, they have time to spend with their son.

Bonnie Bunny the 6th and Brenda Bunny: Bonnie the 6th looks like his son's teen form except he has a purple Chevron mustache. Brenda has pale white skin, green eyes, blue hair and wears blue lipstick. She wears a pale blue dress, a white apron with "MUSIC" on it and blue flat heels. Bonnie 6th was born in 1983 and Brenda was born in 1984. They're kind, supportive and caring to their son. Although they're busy with the restaurant and store, they have time to spend with their son.

Chica Chicken, the 6th and Charles Chicken: Chica the 6th looks like her daughter's child form except without blush, has a mole on her right cheek, eyes are purple and wear yellow lipstick. Charles has blonde hair, a yellow English mustache, and dark blue eyes. He wears a yellow bakery chef uniform with apron and chef's hat. Chica 6th was born in 1984 and Charles was born in 1983. They're kind, supportive and caring to their daughter. Although they're busy with the restaurant and store, they have time to spend with their daughter.

Foxy Fox the 6th and Fiona Fox: Foxy the 6th looks like his son's child form except without rosy cheeks and has a red Horseshoe mustache. Fiona has light peach skin, golden eyes, long strawberry red hair and wears pink lipstick. She wears a raspberry red dress, a white apron with "PLAYTIME" on it and pink flat heels. Foxy the 6th was born in 1981 and Fiona was born in 1982. They're kind, supportive and caring to their son. Although they're busy with the restaurant and store, they have time to spend with their son.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 1: Another day, Another Summer

At The Freddy Fazbear's Pizza Family Restaurant, the parents of the Fazbear Quartet are working there, while the gang is setting up to perform for the children. On the stage, Grandpa Goldy Freddy goes on and said, "Hello again and welcome to our pizzeria! Pizza for everyone and fun for the kiddies. Please welcome the 5th Generation Fazbear Quartet while performing "Moves like Jagger"." When he got off the stage, the curtains opened. The music starts when Bonnie plays his guitar, Foxy whistles to the song, Chica holds Mr. Cupcake, and Freddy sings,

 _"_ _Oh yeah (A red spotlight shines on Foxy 7_ _th_ _while he whistles into a tall microphone.)_

 _Oh (A purple spotlight shines on Bonnie 7_ _th_ _as he plays his guitar to the song.)_

 _Just shoot for the stars (A brown spotlight shines on Freddy 7_ _th_ _while holding his microphone.)_

 _If it feels rights (A yellow spotlight shines on Chica 7_ _th_ _; while she holds Mr. Cupcake and smiles at Freddy.)_

 _Then aim for my heart (Freddy grabs Chica's hand.)_

 _If you feel like (Freddy looks into Chica's eyes; romantically and she blushes)_

 _And take me away (He makes her come closer to her as he puts his arm around her.)_

 _Make it okay (Chica calmly puts her head on his chest as Freddy blushes.)_

 _I swear I'll behave (His heart beats so fast that Chica could hear it and she smiles.)_

 _You wanted to know (Then Freddy dances with Chica.)_

 _So we waited (Chica toss Mr. Cupcake into the air above the children audience.)_

 _I put on a show (Mr. Cupcake explodes into mini fireworks above the kids.)_

 _Now I make it (Then candy rain on the audience from Mr. Cupcake explosion.)_

 _You say I'm ok (The children cheered for the candy rain.)_

 _My ego is big (Kids try to catch the candy in the air.)_

 _I don't even care (Chica then walk dance behind the boys.)_

 _And it goes like this (Then the boys come together to sing.)"_

Then Bonnie and Foxy sings with him as Chica dances to their singing,

 **"** **Take me by the hand**

 **And I'll know you**

 **Kiss me 'til it's love**

 **And I'll show you all**

 **The moves like Jagger**

 **I've got the moves like Jagger**

 **I've got the moves like Jagger**

 **I don't need to try to convince you**

 **Look into my eyes, and I'll own you**

 **With them moves like Jagger**

 **I've got the moves like Jagger**

 **I've got the moves like Jagger."**

Then Freddy sings,

 _"_ _Maybe it's hard  
When you feel like you're broken and scarred  
Nothing feels right  
But when you're with me  
I'll make you believe  
That I've got the key  
Oh  
So get in the car  
We can ride it  
Wherever you want  
Get inside it  
And you want to steer  
But I'm shifting gears  
I'll take it from here (Oh)_

And it goes like this."

After the guys play the **chorus** , Chica sings,

"You wanna know

How to make me smile

Take control of me

Just for the night

If I share my secret

Your gonna have to keep it

Nobody else can see this

So watch and learn

I'mma show you twice

Oh baby running riot

But if I share my secret

Your gonna have to keep it

Nobody else can see this

Hay hay hay Yeah"

The Freddy sings,

 _"_ _And it goes like this."_

Then the boys sing the **chorus** , Chica sings in the background. When the song ends, the children cheered and clapped. When the group got off the stage, and they sat at a table. Then Chica said, "that wasn't bad for my first time on the stage." "Foxy 7th! Come to help me at the costume shop," said Foxy 6th. "Aye aye, Captain Father," said Foxy, leaves the Quartet. "So, Chica… you won't have any plans for the weekend…do you," said Bonnie, trying to flirt her. "Hey! I was going to ask her; first," said Freddy. "It's okay, Freddy." "Bonnie 7th! Can you help me with the music shop," said Bonnie 6th. "Coming, my father guitar overlord," said Bonnie, leaves Freddy and Chica; alone together. "So… now that we're alone," said Freddy, puts his arm on the table; behind Chica. "I got something you might like," said Chica, takes out a plate with a brownie that looks like Freddy. "That looks like delicious." "It's a Freddy Brownie. I add it to the dessert table, and the kids love it." Then Freddy broke into two pieces and said, "you don't mind if we have it together?" "I'm fine with it." The two puts a piece in the other one's mouth, and they both enjoy it while blushing. "Hey, Freddy! Will you clean the tables near the windows for me," said Grandpa Goldy Freddy, moping the floor. "Yes, Grandpa. Would you like to help me, Chica," said Freddy, standing up and grabs Chica's hand; affectionately. Chica blushes as she stands up and she said; calmly, "of course."


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 2: History Lessons

As Freddy and Chica clean the tables, Foxy and Bonnie return while Chica said, "Freddy, can you tell me the history of your family restaurant?" "Really? He told that story a lot of time," said Bonnie. "Guys, it's okay. I tell it," said Freddy, continues. "The restaurant was known as Fredbear's; a small but good family dinner. My 6th great-grandma; Goldy Fredbear 1st was born in 1845. She created the very 1st pizza of the diner in 1858. The pizza became so popular out that she rearranges the diner into Fredbear's Pizzeria. She married in 1863. She passed away in1899. My 5th great-grandma Goldy Fredbear 2nd was born in 1864. She added the salad to Pizzeria's menu and married in 1883, yet she passed in 1910. My 4th great-grandma Goldy Fredbear 3rd was born in 1884. She added sweet treats such as cupcakes, brownies, etc. on the menu. She married my 4th great-grandpa; Freddy Fazbear 1st in 1902. After giving birth, Freddy 1st passed away. So, Goldy 3rd renamed Pizzeria into Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeria in honor of her husband, and she passed in 1930. My 3rd great-grandpa Freddy Fazbear 2nd was born in 1902: after his parents married and before his father passed. He created the family recipe book: Fazbear Recipes. He married in 1920 and passed away in 1931. My 2nd great-grandpa Freddy Fazbear 3rd was born in 1922. He meets Bonnie Bunny 3rd, Chica Chicken 3rd, and Foxy Fox 3rd. Together, they created the arcade for the Pizzeria and formed a team. He married in 1941 and passed in 1966. My great-grandpa Freddy Fazbear 4th was born in 1942. He and with Bonnie 4th, Chica 4th, and Foxy 4th created the Fazbear merchandise. He married in 1960, and he passed in 1970. My grandpa Freddy Fazbear 5th was born 1962 and married in 1981. He created the Fazbear Band. But one day, SpringBonnie Bunny murdered his children and grandpa quickly alerted the police. SpringBonnie was about to kill grandpa, Bonnie Bunny 5th, Chica Chicken 5th, and Foxy Fox 5th, but the police arrived just in time. This tragedy was known as the Trio Kill of 1992. Since the tragedy, the restaurant has got upgrades on their security system."

"Great story, Freddy," said Chica. "Can I tell my story about my history," said Bonnie. "We've heard it hundred times," said Foxy. "That's fine, Foxy." "Yeah. Tell us, Bonnie," said Freddy. Bonnie says, "my ancestor, Bonnie Bunny 1st and his parents owned a good instrument business store. He was born in 1884, and he got married in 1904. The family is actually the ones who invented instruments. Bonnie 1st invented the very first guitar, yet he passed in 1978. Bonnie Bunny 2nd was born in 1905. He invented the very 1st microphone. He married in 1925 and died in 1947. Bonnie Bunny 3rd was born in 1923. Just like Freddy said, about his ancestor the 3rd. He married in 1944 and died in 1967. Bonnie the 4th was born in 1943, married in 1964 and died in1971. Bonnie 5th and SpringBonnie was born in 1963. Both of them got married in 1984. Bonnie 5th passed in 1999 and SpringBonnie passed in 2012."

"Nice way, how to put it. My family history has a lot more detail," said Foxy. "I'm ready to hear yours, Foxy," said Chica. "In 1882, my 4th great-grandpa; Foxy Fox 1st was born. He owns a successful costume business store. He married in 1900 and passed in 1926. Foxy Fox 2nd was born in 1901. He created the very first pirate costume. He married in 1920 and passed in 1945. Foxy the 3rd was born in 1921, married in 1940 and passed in196. Foxy the 4th was born in 1941, married in1960 and passed 1985. Foxy the 5th was born in 1961, married in 1980 and passed in 1997."

"I want to tell my family history?" "Sure thing," said Freddy. "Go on, Chica," said Bonnie. "We're listening," said Foxy. Then Chica said, "My ancestor; Chica Chicken 1st was born in 1885. She owns a small, but a successful business sweet bakery. She invented the very first brownies. She married in 1903 and passed in 1929. Chica the 2nd was born in 1904, and she invented the very first cupcakes. Married in 1923 and passed in 1948. Chica the 3rd was born in 1924, married in 1943 and passed in 1968. Chica the 4th was born in 1944, married in 1963 and passed in 1972. Chica the 5th was born in 1964, married in 1983 and passed in 2000." "Interesting story, Chica," said Freddy. "But I think it's the best," said Bonnie. "No! I do," said Foxy. "No! I do," said Freddy. "BOYS! Look over there! Across our street," said Chica, looks out the window. "What is that," said Foxy, looking out the window with the guys. "It looked likes they building a new restaurant," said Bonnie. "According to the billboard, coming tomorrow! New pizza restaurant! Circus Baby's Pizza World?! Oooh… Grandpa Goldy Freddy is not going to like this. And will blame dad for this," said Freddy.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 3: The New Restaurant

As the group continues to look out the window, Grandpa Goldy Freddy finished his mobbing. But when he noticed some kids were about to walk into the building with muddy shoes, he said, "HEY, YOU KIDS! TAKE OFF YOUR SHOES! I JUST CLEANED THE FLOOR!" The kids got scared that they left the building. IN result, Frederica appeared and said, "GGF! You're scaring away our customers!" "I'm sorry, Frederica. I'm tired of kids mudding up the floor. If I get angry again, my face will turn red." "Hey, Frederica. What's going on with our kids over there," said Bonnie the 6th, noticing the teens looking out the window. "Freddy! What'cha looking at," said Grandpa Goldy Freddy, going to them with their parents except for Freddy the 6th. "Nothing, Grandpa," said Freddy, trying to hide what he and his friends saw. "Grandson, show!" "He's serious, GGF. You really do not want to see it," said Chica. "Ahoy! It looks they're building a restaurant over there," said Foxy 6th. "WHAT?! Daughter-in-law! Get me my opera glasses," said Grandpa Goldy Freddy. "Wait? Why would you need those," said Foxy, when Frederica gives GGF the glasses. "I'm old. Need eye assistance." As GGF looks through the glasses, he said, "what the?! Coming tomorrow?! New pizza restaurant!? Circus Baby's Pizza World?! FREDDY 6th! Front and center!" "Oh, boy," said Charles Chicken. "Not again," said Brenda Bunny. "The teens were right. He shouldn't have seen it. Now, his face is red," said Fiona Fox.

"What is it, father? Your face is red! Remember, your blood pressure," said Freddy 6th, going to him. Then Freddy 5th hit him with his cane and said, "how do you explain this?!" "What are you talking about?" "That! Outside!" "Oh, I heard about Circus Baby's Pizza World. It's a new pizza restaurant that will be built in Hollywood. But I didn't expect it to be built right across the street of our restaurant." "Father is right, Grandpa. Why would this Circus Baby build her restaurant across ours? Hers is new, ours had been on the earth hundred years now," said Freddy. "I don't know. But there's something evil about that restaurant. It's like a dangerous person is in there," said GGF. "I think I have that feeling too," said Bonnie. "Me too," said Bonnie 6th.

At a dark room inside Circus Baby's Pizza World, Circus Baby and her group walk in the room. "Mr. Rabbit, you wish to see us," said Circus Baby. "I want you all to know that we're going to be reviewed by TV tomorrow," said Springtrap, hiding his face in the dark. "Sir, we can't see your face," said Ballora. "I know. But it's part of the game. I won't make it to the interview. So, Ennard and Baby. You have to do for me." "Yes, sir," said Ennard. "But I must warn you about Freddy Fazbear's Pizza Restaurant." "I heard of them. Bon-Bon says they have great cupcakes there. Is that right, my blueberry muffin," said Funtime Freddy. "Yes, my Funtime hunky bear," said Bon-Bon. Then Bon-Bon and Funtime Freddy starts kissing each other. "He knows that she's a puppet right," said Springtrap, so confused. "He's lonely and creepy. But you'll get used to it," Funtime Foxy sign language. "Anything for you, boss. You can't count on us. And I'm surprised you had enough money to help us make this place," said Mangle. "I have my ways that are legal to the law. Fazbear's are nothing but liars, cheats, and killers," said Springtrap. "What," said the group, surprised. "Forget the last part. I can be dramatic. Good luck tomorrow. We're going to put that Fazbear out of business for good."


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 4: Interview from Puppet Marionette

At the next day, the Fazbear Teen Group were serving the kids pizza until Freddy the 6th said, "father, the Puppet TV crew has gone to Circus Baby's Pizza World to broadcast them." "Someone turns on the TV," said Freddy the 5th. "I'm on it, GGF," said Foxy, turns on the tv. It shows Puppet Marionette with Circus Baby and Ennard. "Puppet Marionette here; at the new restaurant; Circus Baby's Pizza World. Miss Baby, what inspired you to open a pizza restaurant," he said as place the microphone in front of her. "I always think why can't a circus and pizza come together? But times change. My dream is to spread both circus and pizza to all of the children in this town," she said. "What gave you the idea of building a restaurant across the street of Fazbear's?" "Actually, it wasn't my idea to build it here. It was our boss's idea." "May we speak to your boss?" "Our boss couldn't make it. The reason… he said it has something to do with paying the Fazbear's back for something they've done," said Ennard. "Really… Was he a former customer or a former employee of Fazbear's?" "He was once an employee, but he told us he was more than that to the Fazbear's." "So, it was their boss's idea," said Bonnie. "Who is their boss anyway," said Chica. "Shhh! Puppet is about to ask them," said Freddy.

"Who is your boss," said Puppet. "Springtrap Rabbit," said Ennard. Then everyone on the TV hears a phone ringing; Circus Baby answered, "hello? Ok. Mr. Marionette, our boss would like to say something. I'll put him on speaker." "Excellent. Mr. Rabbit, is there anything you like to say to everyone out there watching this," said Puppet Marionette, puts the microphone in front of Circus Baby's phone. Springtrap said from inside the phone, "yes, Mr. Marionette. There's a lot of things I like to say. Freddy Fazbear 5th, don't you recognize my voice? I'm sure you will even Bonnie Bunny the 6th too. Goldy, you will soon have to pay for what you've done to me in the past. Now that I've returned, I'll take something legally from you; your customers. Attention, parents and children. Come to Circus Baby's Pizza world. Filled with arcades, stages, and fun for all ages. Good prices for our pizza. Don't waste your time to the Fazbear's 300-year-old pizza shack. We got something that the kids will love, and Fazbear's never had." "Interesting. What do you have that the Fazbear's never had?" "Free ice cream." "Ice cream?! Free," said the kids in the Fazbear, happily.

The in-shock Grandpa Goldy Freddy turns off the TV. "5th? Do you know Springtrap? Because I never heard of him before," said Bonnie 6th. "Nope… Not at all," said GGF, hiding his fear sweat. "Ice cream?! They have ice cream," said Freddy 6th, worried. "Honey, there's no way that kids will go over there and-," said Frederica. Then the kids in Fazbear's dragged the parents out of the restaurant; happily, and runs to Circus Baby's. "You spoke too soon," said Chica 6th. "Circus Baby's have stolen our customers," said Brenda. "How are we going to get them back," said Charles. "That's easy. We triple the prices," said GGF. "5th, if we want customers to come back shouldn't we lower the princes," said Fiona. "Fine."

The Teen Fazbear Quartet talked to each other as the adults talk to each other. "Free ice cream?! Why didn't we came up with that idea," said Bonnie. "Because ice cream and pizza were never a great mix for stomach and even your digestive system," said Foxy. "But hey, free ice cream," said Chica. "We should go get some," said Freddy. Then Grandpa Goldy Freddy goes to them and slams his cane down. "You kids are forbidden to go, go near or even eat their ice cream. That place is dangerous," said GGF. "How is that place dangerous? Does it have something to do with Springtrap," said Freddy. "No. But as a responsible senior citizen, it for your safety to never go there. There's pure darkness in there that wants to end our family, Bonnie's, Chica's and Foxy's bloodline." "Are you overreacting, Mr. Fazbear 5th," said Chica. "Yes. I like to be dramatic. But you teen better not go near the place. It's dangerous." "Yes, Mr. Fazbear 5th," said Foxy, Chica, and Bonnie. "Yes, Grandpa Golden Freddy," said Freddy. When Grandpa Golden Freddy leaves the Teens staring at Circus Baby's, he said, "I thought he was dead. What does he want? Bonnie 5th, Chica 5th, and Foxy 5th… if you can hear me?... I promise never to tell our dark secret and his status that he's alive."


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 5: Ice Cream Hunt

At Circus Baby's Pizza World, The Teen Fazbear Group appeared at the entrance from hiding behind the bushes. "Freddy, are you sure we can do this? What about your Grandpa? What if he finds out," said Bonnie. "We could get in big trouble, Freddy," said Chica. "Do you want to get free ice cream or not," said Freddy, getting into Chica's face which makes him and Chica blush. "Y-yes…" "Good. Let's head in." When the Quartet enters the restaurant, the camera watches them. And in surveillance room, Ennard is in there. When he notices the four, he said, "the Fazbear Quartet?! The 7th generation… Baby Bids! Keep an eye on them. If they do anything suspicious, you know what to do." The Baby Bids comes on and walks off to watch the Quartet.

Back with Quartet, they look around the place. "They don't have a buffet. They have arcades and soda bar," said Foxy. "How can this be better than my family's restaurant," said Freddy. They look into to a room and found Ballora with her Minireenas perform to the children. "I think she's the queen of a fashion disaster. Worst colors ever," said Chica. "What about this room," said Bonnie, takes his friends to another room. When they look into the room, they find Funtime Freddy and Bon Bon performing to the children. "I think that guy is mocking me," said Bonnie. Foxy looks into another room with Funtime Foxy and Mangle in there; performing to the children. When they finish performing, Mangle notice Foxy as he goes back to his friends. She watches Foxy, and she falls for him. Then the Baby Bids goes to her, and she said, "you're watching them? I see. I'll keep an eye on the red one, and you can watch the others."

"The free ice cream should be in Circus Baby's room," said Freddy, walking with Bonnie and Chica while Foxy follows behind. Foxy then notice a steel door open by itself. He walks into the room and found out its room contains all the tubes of ice cream. Then the door closed by itself. Foxy said as he bangs on the door to get someone notice that he's trapped inside, "hello?! Help! Get me out of here!" The Mangle turned off the light and said, "Hello, my beautiful strawberry. It's me… the girl of your dreams." "Chica?" "Um…no. They call me Mangle. What brings you here?" "Um… I came here for ice cream." "I can give you ice cream." When Foxy turns the light back on, he notices that he's tied up by Mangle's robotic tentacles. "What are you doing to me?! Can I get out of here please," said Foxy, so confused. "After I give you ice cream," said Mangle. She then pounces on him and covered his faces in kisses.

With Freddy, Chica, and Bonnie, they went into Circus Baby's room and found children enjoying their free ice cream. "There's the ice cream dispenser," said Bonnie, going to it. "Hey! Where's Foxy," said Chica, notices the Foxy has gone missing. "Why bother? Wait! You're right! Foxy?! Where are you," said Freddy, gets worried. "Come on, guys! Let's get some ice cream," said Bonnie. "But Foxy is missing! We have to find him," said Chica. "Maybe this is what Grandpa meant never to let us come here," said Freddy. "But what about our ice cream," said Bonnie. "Forget the ice cream. Friendship is better than any dessert. That's what Grandpa use to say." Before they went to search for Foxy, the kids gathered around at Circus Baby's stage to watch her performance. Ennard is walking in the hallway while he watches the cameras on a tablet. He sees Mangle coming out of the room and said inside the room, "you know how to 'attack' a woman. See after the show." Mangle locks the room and walks away without knowing Ennard watching the scene. "Attack?! Baby Bids, go after the Quartet," said Ennard, follows Mangle to Baby's room and activates a button on his tablet. Baby Bids' eyes turn red, and they said, "capture the Quartet! Capture the Quartet! Capture the Quartet!"


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 6: Only Girl in the World

When the curtains open, Circus Baby, Ballora and Mangle appeared on the stage. They sang "Only girl in the world" by Rihanna. Then Circus Baby sings,

 **"** **La la la la (A spotlight shines down on Ballora.)**

 **La la la la (Another one on Mangle.)**

 **La la la la (The last one on Circus Baby and Ballora and Mangle sing, "uh, yeah".)**

 **La la la la (The kids started to cheer, watch them perform and dance to their song.)**

 **I want you to love me, (Then the Baby Bids arrived at the room to look for the Fazbear Quartet.)**

 **Like I'm a hot ride (Chica noticed the Bids and immediately knew that they're not a good sign. "Uh yeah," sang Ballora and Mangle.)**

 **Keep thinkin' of me (She quickly got Freddy and Bonnie to see them and said, "we should go, now." "Uh," sang Ballora and Mangle.)**

 **Doin' what you like" ("While we're at it, let's find Foxy," said Freddy.)**

Then Mangle sings,

 **"** **So boy forget about the world (Freddy, Bonnie and Chica claws underneath the tables to avoid getting caught by the Baby Bids.)**

 **'Cause it's gon' be me and you tonight" (Ballora sings, "yeah". Freddy, Bonnie, and Chica sneak out of the room.)**

Then Ballora sings,

 **"** **I wanna make you beg for it (As Freddy, Bonnie, and Chica runs, Freddy ran into and landed on Ennard.)**

 **Then I'mma make you swallow your pride" (Freddy gets up while sitting on Ennard's face without noticing.)**

Then, Circus Baby, Ballora and Mangle sings; together,

 **"** **Want you to make me feel ("What happen," said Freddy while rubbing his head.)**

 **Like I'm the only girl in the world ("Looks like you ran into someone," said Bonnie.)**

 **Like I'm the only one that you'll ever love ("And landed on someone," said Chica.)**

 **Like I'm the only one who knows your heart (Then Freddy quickly gets off of Ennard and said, "I'm so sorry! I didn't see you.")**

 **Only girl in the world ("That's alright… Hey! It's you," said Ennard, recognizes the three.)**

 **Like I'm the only one that's in command ("Freddy, you know this guy," said Bonnie, confused.)**

 **'Cause I'm the only one who understands ("Nope. Have we met in elementary? Because they're always blurry," said Freddy to Ennard.**

 **How to make you feel like a man ("No, you Fazbear! You think you can escape after one of your friends attacked Mangle," said Ennard.)**

 **Yeah ("Foxy? He would never attack a girl," said Chica.)**

 **Want you to make me feel ("Yeah right, Chicken. You're coming with me to the surveillance room.")**

 **Like I'm the only girl in the world ("But we're telling the truth," said Bonnie.)**

 **Like I'm the only one that you'll ever love (Ennard was about to pounce on Freddy, but Chica blinds Ennard's eyes with cinnamon.)**

 **Like I'm the only one who knows your heart (Freddy, Chica, and Bonnie ran away while Ennard said in pain and rubbing his eyes, "AAAAH! The cinnamon! IT BURNS!")**

 **Only one" ("Where the heck is Foxy," said Freddy, opens the door to a room for him, Bonnie and Chica to hide.)**

Then Circus Baby sings,

 **"** **Want you to take it (Freddy, Bonnie, and Chica puts their backs on the door while Ennard from the other side said, "Baby Bids! Minireenas! Find them!")**

 **Like a thief in the night (With Foxy, he is still trapped in the room; where Mangle locks him in. He is gagged up, covered in Mangle's kisses and tied by Mangle's robot tentacles. He tried to muffled for help and free himself.)**

 **Hold me like a pillow (Freddy, Bonnie and Chica realized that they're in Funtime Freddy's room and he said, "Hey! You're the three that Ennard is after. Bon-Bon believes you should get a timeout.")**

 **Make me feel right" (Then Freddy hears Ennard tries to open the door; which gives Freddy an idea.)**

Then Ballora sings,

 **"** **Baby I'll tell you all my secrets (When Ennard was about to ramp the door open, Freddy opened the door and made Ennard ram into Funtime Freddy.)**

 **That I'm keepin', you can come inside" (Funtime Foxy enters the room to see what happen, while doesn't notices Freddy, Bonnie and Chica. Even when they sneak out of the room. Mangle sang, "yeah".)**

Then Mangle sings,

 **"** **And when you enter, you ain't leavin' (Freddy finds keys on a knob of the room where Foxy's trapped inside of. Freddy use the keys to lock Ennard, Funtime Freddy and Funtime Foxy in.)**

 **Be my prisoner for the night, oh" ("Freddy, is that necessary," said Chica. "We have no choice. These people are crazy," said Freddy. "Where is Foxy so that we can get out of here," said Bonnie.)**

Then, Circus Baby, Ballora and Mangle sang together,

 **"** **Want you to make me feel (Then Chica hears something in the room that Foxy's trapped in.)**

 **Like I'm the only girl in the world ("Freddy. Can you give me keys," said Chica, while tries to open the door.)**

 **Like I'm the only one that you'll ever love ("Sure thing," said Freddy, gives them to her.)**

 **Like I'm the only one who knows your heart (When Chica unlocks and opens the door, Freddy, Bonnie and Chica were in shock to find Foxy: tied up, gagged and covered in kisses.)**

 **Only girl in the world ("Foxy! Are you ok," said Chica, as Freddy and Bonnie untie Foxy.)**

 **Like I'm the only one that's in command ("What happen to you?! Were making out with yourself again," said Bonnie.)**

 **'Cause I'm the only one who understands ("No. A white crazy fox girl trapped me and tried to make out with me," said Foxy, wipes the kisses off his face.)**

 **Like I'm the only one who knows your heart ("Awww! Looks like Mangle has a crush on you," said Chica, teasing him.)**

 **Only one" ("Let's just get out of here," said Freddy, leads his friends to escape.)**

Then Circus Baby sings,

 **"** **Take me for a ride, ride" (The Teen Fazbear Quartet runs through the restaurant until they see the exit ahead.)**

Then Ballora sings,

 **"** **Oh baby, take me high, high" ("The exit, ahoy! We're home free," said Foxy, happily.)**

Then Mangle sings,

 **"** **Let me make you rise, rise" (Then Minireeas appeared and blocked the exit.)**

Then all three sing together,

 **"** **Oh make it last all night, night ("Aw, come on! We just wanted ice cream," said Bonnie.)**

 **Take me for a ride, ride ("Do you think that we'll let you escape that easy," said Ennard, standing behind the Quartet with Funtime Freddy and Funtime Foxy.)**

 **Oh baby, take me high, high ("What?! How did you escape the room," said Freddy, turns around and sees them.)**

 **Let me make you rise, rise ("We have our ways. Right, my Bon-Bon," said Funtime Freddy.)**

 **Make it last all night ("Yes, Funtime Freddy," said Bon-Bon, kissed Funtime Freddy's nose.)**

 **Want you to make me feel ("Dude! She's a puppet! She's not real," said Bonnie.)**

 **Like I'm the only girl in the world ("How dare you said my girl is not real," said Funtime Freddy, angrily.)**

 **Like I'm the only one that you'll ever love ("You got to be kidding me? How did you even make friends?!"**

 **Like I'm the only one who knows your heart ("You are going to pay for attacking my sister," Funtime Foxy sign languages.)**

 **Only girl in the world ("Attacking her?! Your sister was attacking me," said Foxy.)**

 **Like I'm the only one that's in command ("Don't you sass back at me.")**

 **'Cause I'm the only one who understands ("How is that sass-talking?")**

 **How to make you feel like a man ("You can understand him," said Freddy.)**

 **Only girl in the world ("Duh! He's muted. He speaking sign language."**

 **Girl in the world ("Well, you're the smart one. Only you can understand him," said Bonnie.)**

 **Only girl in the world ("Enough of this talking business! Baby Bids! Minireenas! Get them," Ennard commands them with his tablet.)**

 **Girl in the world" (Then the Baby Bids came out from behind Ennard and circled the Fazbear Quartet with Minireenas.)**


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 7: Meet Springtrap Rabbit

The Baby Bids and Minireenas tied up the Fazbear Quartet with a rope. "What's going on here," said Ballora, goes to see what is going on. "We caught these four from across the street sneaking around," said Funtime Freddy. "We just wanted to say hello and welcome to Pizza family," said Freddy, annoyed. "As if! Your Foxy friend attacked my sister," sign-language Funtime Foxy. "Your sister attacked me," said Foxy. "He's right. I did attack him with my heart," said Mangle, comes in and boop Foxy's nose. "But I heard you told him you know how to attack a woman," said Ennard. "I meant he know how to kiss a woman, nimrod." "You kissed me! See! It was a big misunderstanding," said Foxy. "So, you're Freddy Fazbear the 7th? You're more adorable than I thought," said Circus Baby: walks in, notices Freddy's charm and quickly falls for him; to his confusion and Ennard's anger. "Hey! Back off, Baby," said Chica. "Does this mean you'll let us go," said Bonnie. "No. That's in the rules here. If an intruder enters the premises, they have to go into the Ice Cream Locker of Despair," said Ennard, angerly puts his finger underneath Freddy's chin. "Do we have to," said Mangle, messing with Foxy's hair. "They said they were innocent," said Circus Baby, put her hand on Freddy's face. "That's what the boss told us to. We have no choice," said Ballora. "You should let them go," said Springtrap Rabbit, goes the Circus Baby's troop and the tied up Fazbear Quartet.

"Oh! Boss! You are here," said Funtime Freddy, surprised with his gang. "You're Springtrap Rabbit," said Chica, confused. "Yes. Chica the 7th. I, Springtrap Rabbit, the boss of Pizza World. I understand you want to come and visit us. To say hello and welcome," said Springtrap. "But Boss, the rules said," said Ennard. "Forget the rules! Just release them." "Yes, sir." When the Baby Bids untie the Quartet, Springtrap said, "Freddy 7th, I like you to deliver something for me to Grandpa." "Yes, Mr. Rabbit. Speaking of my Grandpa, what happened between you and him? What did he do to you," said Freddy. "Let's say he owes me something is rightfully deserve. Take this package to him. A little gift for him." When Springtrap gives Freddy a small package, Freddy said, "um, we must thank you for making your employees releasing us." "You're welcome, my child. And I'm sure you'll thank your grandfather for his mistakes that he did." "Ok?" "Don't worry. Your arrival here will be our little secret."

When the Fazbear Quartet leaves Pizza World, Ennard said, "boss, I do not understand! Why do you let them go?" "So, they can hand deliver my little surprise for Goldy Freddy," said Springtrap. "Bon-Bon wants to know what kind surprise," said Funtime Freddy. "Grab your chairs, my children. We are going to watch my favorite show outside. It's called Revenge on the Fazbear." "What do you mean, Sir," Funtime Foxy sign-language. "The surprise will go off in a bang of joy." "Ok?"


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 8: Of Course, You Know This Means Pizza War

Back at Freddy Fazbear's, the Teens were having pizza for lunch. "There you four are. Where were you," said Freddy the 6th, going to them with the grownups and Grandpa Golden Freddy. "We were at the mall," said Freddy. "To get some ice cream," said Bonnie. "But we change our minds," said Chica. "We decide to have lunch here," said Foxy. "Oh, Grandpa. We found this in your mailbox," said Freddy, gives his grandpa Springtrap's "gift". "Thank you. What could it be," said Grandpa, tries to open the package.

Outside Pizza World, Springtrap, Circus Baby and her gang were sitting down while eating popcorn. "What's going to happen," said Ballora. "Yeah. What was in the package," said Mangle. "It's time for the best part," said Springtrap, eating his popcorn. Then inside Fazbear's; vanilla ice cream exploded when it came out of Goldy Freddy's package. As Springtrap laughs, Circus Baby said, "what just happen, boss?" "The old exploding ice cream prank. Ha! That's what he gets for ruining me."

Back inside Fazbear's, everything and everyone gets covered in vanilla ice cream. "What in the musical blazes was that," said Bonnie the 6th. "Freddy Fazbear the 7th," said Frederica, angrily. "Mom, I swear! This isn't my fault," said Freddy. "But what are we covered in," said Brenda. "It's ice cream. Vanilla ice cream," said Chica the 6th, tastes it. "The old exploding ice cream prank," said Foxy the 6th. "Good thing, it's lunch break. The customers aren't here. We going to have to close for a week to clean this up," said Fiona, closes Freddy Fazbear's. "But who would send a prank to Freddy the 5th," said Charles. Then the ice cream melts off of Freddy 5th from his anger when he reads a note from the package. Grandpa Goldy Freddy went outside, and everyone else reads the note. "Got ya! As they say, revenge is sweet. Love, Springtrap Rabbit?! What does father have between this guy," said Freddy 6th.

Outside, Golden Freddy sees Springtrap and his employees of Pizza World; out of their building. "Ah, Goldy Freddy. I take it you got my gift," said Springtrap, happily and evilly. "Springtrap… Of course, you know… this means WAR! A PIZZA WAR! And I will destroy you. Because you're a big STUPID FACE," said Goldy Freddy, when the Teens and Grownups come out to watch. "You can't destroy me! Because you're a big doody face!" "What is your problem?! What did my father ever did you," said Freddy the 6th. "He owes me the respect and attention I deserved. Your father is nothing but a lie and a cheat. By using Ennard's inventions for our restaurant, it turned into the perfect pranks and revenge. Soon, everyone will think that Fazbear's is a Fazloser. And will come for Circus Baby's Pizza. I can tell we won't be good friends," said Springtrap, goes into Pizza World with Circus Baby's Troop. "You will pay for this! With your checkbook," said Frederica, in anger. "See, my children. This is why you should never go there," said Goldy Freddy. "Yes, GGF," said The Fazbear Quartet. "Let's get back inside to clean and shower." "You're right, Grandpa. This means war. A Pizza War. And Circus Baby is my arch-nemesis," said Freddy. Well, this is the first story that didn't get a happy ending. But we all know that the adventures aren't ending. THE END


End file.
